


Sweet As Dicks

by quackingfish



Series: Just Glazed [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Rimming, bottom!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackingfish/pseuds/quackingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff owns a bakery with his friend Griffon, and he's stupidly in love with his two workers, Gavin and Michael. The three of them like to solve any problems/insecurities by banging the hell out of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Rage Happy Secret Santa as a gift for [linkasaurus](http://linkasaurus.tumblr.com/)

_Baking Monthly: I think we can all agree that_ Just Glazed  _is a unique bakery, but how did it all begin?_

_Geoff Ramsey: [laughs] Boy, are you in for a story. I was stuck in college, and there was this crazy party, right? But I was really hungry, and there wasn’t any food, so I dragged Griffon, my friend and platonic life partner, into the guy’s kitchen and somehow we made these really awesome brownies? And even though most of the batter was all over the floor, it was basically the best thing anyone had ever eaten, and from there… Basically I paid my way through the next year of college by making cakes and shi- stuff, and then selling them._

_BM: And then you dropped out?_

_GR: Yeah, it just wasn’t for me, you know? The partying was great, but I just couldn’t stick the work, and Griffon was like, ‘let’s quit this and start a real business and a new oven,’ We stayed in the same area though- I love this town, and most people already knew about us, you know?_

_BM: It must have been hard, starting a business at such a young age._

_GR: Oh my- yeah, Griffon almost murdered me every single morning- getting up at 3am is not her thing, not at all. And then Gavin showed up, and he was at_ Glazed _basically all day, every day, and Griffon just glared at me and changed my coffee to decaf until I hired him. Apparently we can’t do anything traditionally, I basically imported a British kid to make cookies for me._

_BM: And then you hired your Golden Boy- Michael?_

_GR: He’s gonna get such a kick out of being called that. [laughs] But yeah, he came in one day, he was looking at the local college, you know? And he ended up getting one of my cupcakes, a tragically failed experiment with far too much Vodka, sadly. And then he wrote this really angry review and like, called us a disgrace to the name of bakery and that our cupcakes were the reason we can’t have nice things, it was pretty funny, but I got drunk and challenged him to do better and… He did. And now he’s been dragged into the world of early mornings and sugary goodness._

Geoff frowned down at his slice of cake. Too much sugar, not enough blueberries. He turned his frown towards the counter, where a group of girls was giggling and blushing at Gavin.

Spring break had only just started, and he was already sick of the pretty, tanned kids coming into  _his_  bakery to flirt with  _his_  boys. Sure, it was good for business, especially when guys kept coming back to buy another dick-shaped cookie, but they kept trying to give Michael their numbers. Geoff got it, they were fucking adorable, he’d seen it all up close, was overly familiar with both Michael’s tattoos, Gavin’s lack of them, and he couldn’t resist checking them out at every opportunity.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t be jealous of total strangers.

Total strangers who wanted in the pants of the people he was currently fucking. Okay, so it was irrational, but Geoff’s whole life was basically irrational. He was an adult. An adult who was drunk at one in the afternoon. Whatever.

 The girls at the counter turned to leave, and Geoff looked down, staring at his un-eaten sandwich and sighing before shoving the rest of the cake in his mouth. Despite being around sugary foods all day, every day, they had yet to lose their powers of awesome.

He slumped back in his chair as he swallowed, wriggling to get comfortable. Someone else was in his favourite spot, so he had to make do with the lumpy red chair in the corner. His mom liked it, but she was pretty weird.

Geoff zoned out for a minute, lazily taking bites of his sandwich, but he looked up when he heard a clatter, followed by Gavin’s voice. “ _Michael!_  You startled me!”

Gavin had apparently dropped a tray, which Geoff really hoped had been empty, and Michael was pressed up against him, mixing bowl folded under one of his arms. He smirked and leaned to whisper in Gavin’s ear, and Geoff took a moment to appreciate the flowery apron he was wearing.

The apron was probably either Griffon’s or Gavin’s, but Michael had claimed it after Gavin accidentally set fire to his usual one. The pinkness of it suited him, oddly, making him even cuter than usual.

Geoff grinned when Michael stepped out from behind the counter and walked towards him.

“How’re the cupcakes coming?”

“I’ve been working on them so long that I can’t tell what they really fucking taste like anymore,” Michael nudged at Geoff’s thigh with a knee, and he obligingly made space for him to sit beside him.

“And you want my expert advice?” Geoff wound a hand around Michael’s shoulders. He really wanted to kiss him, but there were people around, so it wouldn’t exactly be  _appropriate_.

“Yeah!” Michael smiled, leaning into Geoff’s arm and waving a spoon at him. It almost hit him in the face, but Geoff just leaned forwards and licked the batter off it. Michael’s eyes went dark, and Geoff chuckled around his mouthful.

“These are the- the cheese ones, right?” Michael nodded, and Geoff tilted his head. “Still too much sugar, and maybe find a finer grater for the cheese? But it’ll probably be different once it’s actually cooked,”

“I swear to god, they always have too much fucking sugar,” He grumbled. “You done with lunch? Wanna come help me distract Gavin?”

“Yeah, I am. Though I’m pretty sure you can manage Gav without me,” Geoff stood up, barely managing to keep his balance.

“Geoff,” Michael looked at him, before grabbing onto him to help himself stand up. “You’re doing that thing again, aren’t you?”

“What?” Geoff asked as Michael tugged him towards the back of the bakery.

“That thing where you convince yourself you don’t deserve us, and we’re going to leave you. Don’t look at me like that; you know I’m right,”

Geoff glared. Michael glared back, and then sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Geoff, stop being dumb, we need to get the bread in the oven so we actually have food for this evening,” Griffon brushed past them, arms full of bread dough.

Gavin and Michael kept smirking at each other while they cleaned up for the night. They’d been whispering in a corner earlier, so Geoff knew they had come up with some stupid plot. It wasn’t exactly  _subtle_ , so that meant it was probably Gavin’s idea.

And sure enough, when Michael went to lock the doors after Griffon left, Gavin jumped at him, wrapping his legs easily around Geoff’s waist. He staggered backwards, hitting a wall, and then Gavin was kissing him, oddly slow and sweet considering he’d just literally thrown himself at Geoff.

“Gavin, you were supposed to wait until we got upstairs,”

Gavin pulled back long enough to reply, “But  _Michael,_  he’s so fucking-”

“Yeah, I know, fucking gorgeous, come on, I want a turn,” One of Michael’s hands landed on Geoff’s chest, and then Gavin’s feet were back on the ground and Michael’s tongue was in his mouth, and Geoff laughed into the kiss.

“So your elaborate plan to prove your love to me was just to sex me up? Like you do every single day?”

“What, do you not approve?” Michael pulled back, nudging Gavin towards the stairs and pulling Geoff along with him.

“I didn’t say that,” Geoff grumbled.

“It’s not that we don’t care about your feelings and shit-”

“It’s that they’re dumb and we love you, asshole,” Gavin interrupted, though his voice was muffled by his shirt as he tugged it over his head.

“Oh,”

“Yeah, oh,” Michael stepped closer to Geoff, grabbing at the hem of his shirt and tugging. “Come on, off,”

He lifted his arms, and then Gavin was there, somehow naked and kneeling to undo the button on his jeans. Geoff reached back and tugged Michael’s shirt off before turning his head for a kiss.

“I just- I just can’t help but think that you’re gonna ditch me for some cute, young guy and I’ll-“

“Geoff, I’m in a three-way long-term relationship with my co-workers who are also my best friends. Why the hell would anyone leave something that top?” Gavin stopped tugging Geoff’s jeans off to look him in the eye.

“Gav’s right- for once-” Michael’s breath brushed hot against the nape of his neck as he spoke. “Come on, I wanna suck you,”

“Oh, god,” Geoff breathed, slumping backwards. “Okay, yeah,” He let Gavin drag him onto the bed, knotting his fingers in his hair when he started kissing his way down his chest.

“Jesus,” Michael breathed, and Geoff felt the bed dip and then he was mouthing at his thighs and he couldn’t hold back a moan.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Gavin groaned into Geoff’s side, just as Michael licked up his cock. His hips jerked upwards, and Michael laughed softly. Gavin’s weight shifted, and then he was somehow nuzzling at his thighs and Geoff just tipped his head back and groaned.

Geoff managed to force his eyes open just in time to see Gavin kissing Michael, sloppy and fast, before he wrapped his fingers around the base of Geoff’s dick, holding it still while Michael sucked the head into his mouth. He belatedly realised that one of his hands had left Gavin’s head in favour of clutching at Michael’s curls, and he tugged just the way Michael liked, hips jolting when he moaned.

Gavin’s tongue joined Michael’s mouth on his dick, their heads bumping together as they licked and sucked, and Michael pulled off, spit dripping down his face, and licked at the base of Geoff’s dick between Gavin’s fingers. They were so fucking pretty, sprawled out all over Geoff’s legs, hands clutching at his thighs and stomach, Gavin’s pale skin a wonderful contrast to the tattoos on Geoff’s hips and Michael’s arms.

He wanted to take a picture, have it blown up larger than life and stuck to one of the walls of the bakery. Maybe then, people would quit with the flirting. Then again, probably not.

Geoff didn’t know what Gavin was intending when he pushed his leg up, but he moved easily, partly thanks to the way Michael decided to swallow his cock down until his lips brushed Gavin’s hand.

“Oh, fuck, shit,” His voice cracked and turned into an embarrassingly high moan as Gavin licked past his balls, burying his face in Geoff’s skin. Michael’s hands shifted, dragging his hips up to give Gavin more room, and  _fuck_ , he was licking at Geoff’s asshole, hot and fast and  _desperate_  like he couldn’t get enough and Gavin’s hands were holding him open and his tongue dipped inside him and Geoff came, vision whiting out and body jerking.

When he blinked his way back to himself, Michael and Gavin were staring up at him, almost in awe. “Holy fuck you’re so- so fucking hot, shit,”

Gavin smirked at Michael, wimping some of the spit and come off his cheek. “Can- can we try and make you come twice?”

“ _Ohfuck_ ” Geoff breathed, thrusting his hips back, and apparently that was enough because Gavin’s mouth was back, tongue dragging over his hole, and Michael was reaching over them to grab the lube from the nightstand. He dropped it next to Gavin’s hand and licked at Geoff’s cock, following his hips when they twitched away, because he knew Geoff’s body in the same way Geoff knew his and Gavin’s and it was perfect and amazing.

Michael braced a hand on Geoff’s shoulder, kneeling over him and grabbing one of Geoff’s hands. He coated it with lube, and guided it behind him, urging him to press a finger inside him, and the way Michael’s face went soft and relaxed was beautiful. Gavin licked up to his balls then, scratching his nails down the underside of Geoff’s thighs, and Geoff’s dick twitched and  _oh god, he was too old for this shit._

When Michael started moving his hips down to meet Geoff’s hand, Geoff added another finger, scissoring them before curling them forwards, wide and deep, just how he liked it, and he was rewarded with a delicious throaty moan. He moved his other hand up to cup Michael’s cheek, the back of his neck, and then pulled him down for a kiss, just in time to muffle his moan as Gavin licked even deeper inside him.

“Fuck, come on- I want-” Michael’s voice was rough, and his eyes were dark as he shifted to nudge at Gavin.

“Oh, okay, c’mere” Gavin was kneeling, arms wrapping around Michael’s waist and Geoff’s fingers slipped out of him and he was confused for the longest moment before Michael swung his leg so that he was straddling Geoff’s lap while Gavin reached for a condom.

“ _Ohgod_ ,” Geoff’s hips jerked when Gavin rolled the condom on him, but then one of his hands was holding his hips down and the other was still around Michael, who was reaching for Geoff’s shoulder and his dick and Geoff was about to fucking  _explode_.

They paused for a moment, Michael fumbling around behind him, and then he squeezed lube onto Gavin’s hands and sank down onto Geoff’s cock as Gavin slipped a finger inside him and Geoff’s mouth fell open into a wordless shout. Michael shifted, and Geoff slid deeper inside him and Gavin was kissing Michael, hot and sloppy and fucking beautiful and he did that  _thing_  with the finger inside Geoff that made his back arch and oh god, it hadn’t been long since he last came but holy  _fuck_  he wasn’t going to last long  _at all._

Michael wasn’t wasting any time, hips jerking as he rode Geoff, and Geoff reached for him, hands skating across the ink on his belly before brushing Gavin’s hips where they were pressed against Michael’s back. Gavin slipped the tip of a second finger inside Geoff, making his eyes flutter, so he reached for his cock, jacking it fast and not quite in rhythm but close enough that he groaned, high and sweet.

“Oh fuck, you’re so fucking- oh shit-” Geoff babbled as he came, thrusting his hips up into Michael, who collapsed forwards, clenching around Geoff’s oversensitive dick, and Gavin groaned, urging Geoff to keep stroking his cock. The fingers that had been in Geoff’s ass were scratching down Michael’s back, down his ass to tease at where he was stretched wide. Geoff felt the press of his finger slide in alongside him and then Michael was coming all over their chests with a broken moan.

Gavin whined, eyes wide and dark, and their hands were blurring as they stroked his cock, and Geoff squeezed his fingers and then Gavin followed them over the edge, slumping forwards to curl around Michael’s back.

“Jesus Christ- Gavin, you’re crushing me-” Michael grumbled into Geoff’s chest, and Gavin laughed, his voice wrecked, and slid to the side, nudging his face into Geoff’s neck. That encouraged a bit of wriggling until Geoff slipped out of Michael and they were all sprawled over each other in a more comfortable and much less pointy way.

“I’ll get a washcloth in a second- I just wanna-” Michael leaned in to kiss Geoff, lazily licking into his mouth and moving a hand up to run through his hair, before Gavin dragged him off.

“I’ll keep his mouth warm for you if you go now,” he smirked, and Michael sighed and pushed himself out of bed, stretching happily as he walked. Geoff wanted to watch him for longer, but then there was Gavin’s mouth, insistent and demanding in a way that sent sparks down Geoff’s spine, so instead he grinned and brought a weak hand up to cup his head.

“Fuckin love you,” Gavin mumbled into the kiss, and Geoff just hummed happily in response, sighing contentedly when Michael crawled back into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff has to go out of town for an awards show, and Michael and Gavin miss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Rage Happy Secret Santa as a gift for [linkasaurus](http://linkasaurus.tumblr.com/)

_Baking Monthly:Firstly, congratulations on your nomination for the Vague Bakery Award Of The Year! How did you react when you first found out?_

_Geoff Ramsey: Well, there was a lot of surprise and yelling and bad champagne, I’ll tell you that much. It’s also pretty great to get to travel across the country like this, y’know?_

_BM: Yeah. How do you think things are going back home?_

_GR: [laughs] Oh- that’s a fun one. I’m pretty sure nothing will be on fire- Griffon is basically The Oven Overlord, so she’ll be keeping everything in line, hopefully. There’s been a few terrifying times- Gavin’s not even allowed near the oven after- ugh, after that one time he burnt all our eyebrows off. For a- I guess a soon-to-be award winning cook- he’s pretty bad at not setting things on fire. But I’m more worried that I’ll come back to the entire kitchen painted black with pink unicorns or some sh- something like that._

_BM: Well, if that does happen, I hope we can expect to see some pictures?_

_GR: Oh, oh yeah- that’s for sure. But it’ll probably be less of a ‘showing off the new décor’ type thing, and more of a ‘what embarrassing baby pictures can Geoff find’ deal. Also, boys, if you’re reading this, yes, that is a threat._

_BM: Well, let’s just hope it doesn’t come to that._

Geoff was waiting in the hotel lobby for his taxi to arrive when his phone vibrated the first time. Of course, it went off at the exact fucking moment that the car arrived, so he just ignored it in favour of dashing outside into the rain.

He sighed as he sank back into the seat, reluctantly making small talk with the cab driver for a few minutes before his phone went off. “Sorry- I’ve got to-“ He gestured towards his phone, and the guy nodded and returned to staring straight ahead.

“Geoff? Geoff are you there?” Michael’s voice was worried, and Geoff frowned.

“Uh, yeah- Michael? Is everything okay?”

“I just- you didn’t answer and- fuck it, I was being stupid.”

“Michael,” Geoff warned. “Tell me what’s up, okay?”

He audibly sighed, and then spoke, “It’s Gavin. He’s okay-“ He rushed just as Geoff started to freak out. “He’s just. He’s being all  _weird_ , okay?”

“Yeah, but it’s Gav, isn’t that like, normal?”

“No- I- I think he fucking misses you, okay? He’s being stupidly quiet and he hasn’t said anything stupid in ages and he won’t tell me-“ Michael paused, breathing hard. “It’s just not right without you around, okay? Everything’s weird and we keep dropping things and fuck-“

“Hey, hey, Michael, it’s okay, I’m coming home soon, right?” Michael whined, and Geoff glanced at the driver before lowering his voice. “Michael, I’m coming back, okay boy? This is only for a week, I’m not leaving you, got it?”

“Yeah,”

“Is there any way- can I talk to Gav?”

“No- I- He’s working the front right now, we’re super busy and I- no,”

 “ _Shit,_  I haven’t got long either- I’ve been missing you both too. Can we-“

“I could Skype you later? If you don’t mind staying up until we close shop, I guess,”

 “Yeah, okay- shit, I’m so fucking glad I brought my laptop- call me at like- eight pm your time? Wait, make that nine, the awards thing doesn’t end until twelve here,”

“Got it Geoff- oh, and good luck? I guess?”

“Thanks Michael I-“ Geoff forcibly cut himself off, fully aware that he wasn’t alone.

Thankfully, Michael laughed. “Yeah, I love you too, asshole. Bye,”

“Yeah, bye,” Geoff smiled as he hung up and wedged the phone back in his pocket, and then the driver’s eyes met his in the rear-view mirror.

“Was that like- your kid or something?”

Geoff laughed, startled. “Hell no, that’d be- that’d be fucking  _weird_ ¸ I- yeah, no, I don’t think I’d last a  _day_  of being their parent, Jesus,”

Through the whole awards ceremony, Geoff’s mind kept drifting back to how his boys at home were doing. He clapped his way through it, nodding and smiling politely at the other nominees and congratulating the guy who beat him, but he felt disconnected from the reality of it, too busy trying to send waves of love and warmth to Michael and Gavin with the power of his mind.

It didn’t work.

He practically ran from the car to the fancy elevator, pausing to nod at the dude at the front desk and to check his phone. It was almost twelve- traffic had made him have to cut it close, but thankfully, he was only on the second floor, and managed to slam the hotel door shut behind him just as it turned midnight. “Fucking Cinderella or some shit,” he muttered as he locked it.

His laptop was on the bed where he had left it, and he hurriedly undid his tie with one hand as he opened the lid and switched it on, pacing and kicking off his shoes as he waited for everything to load.

“Geoffrey!”

“Move the fuck over, you prick, I want to- hi Geoff!”

Geoff laughed, as if a weight had been taken off his shoulders at the easy familiarity his chest loosened, and he shuffled backwards on the bed. “Hey Gav, hi Michael,”

“Geoff!” Gavin chirped, fucking  _chirped_ , but even with such a shitty webcam, Geoff could see the tiredness around his eyes.

“Gav, what’s up?”

“Nothing, I just- I fucking miss you Geoff, I-“ His face had dropped when Geoff spoke, though he forced a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Michael cut him off, “No, fuck that- look, he was doing that kicked puppy thing and I  _maybe_  went to hug him in front of a customer, and- and the guy was a fucking  _asshole_ ,”

Geoff growled low in his throat, shifting against the pillows as he forced his hands to unclench.

“And I- a bunch of people came in because of the thingy and I- I cocked it up Geoff, they didn’t look too chuffed- I’m so sorry, please-“ Gavin was looking increasingly distraught, and shit, Geoff fucking  _needed_  to hug him and make it all okay, but then Michael kissed his cheek and ran his fingers through Gavin’s hair, so there was that, at least.

“What he’s trying to say is that- it’s not the same without you- and you’re not fucking- fucking leaving forever, right? You don’t want us to like, leave or some shit?”

“Je _sus,_ ” Geoff’s voice rose, and he took a moment just to breathe. “No, you assholes, I’m coming right the fuck home- you’re both mine, no matter where I am, okay? You’re mine, and Gavin- Gav, it’s okay, it’s okay boy, I knew when I hired you that you would mess up sometimes- I fucking forgive you each fucking time, remember? Because I fucking love you?”

Gavin whined, seriously  _whined,_  and he couldn’t make out what he said next but it sounded like an ‘I love you too’, so Geoff couldn’t help but order, “Michael- kiss him,  _shit_ , show him that I’m not mad, fuck,”

The microphone was just sensitive enough to pick up the low humming sound Michael made when he turned Gavin’s head and leaned in to kiss him, and Geoff smiled, wriggling back into his pillows. Michael tugged at Gavin’s hair, and he must have bitten at his lips, judging by the way he whimpered and slumped into Michael.

“Anything else you’d like me to do, boss?” Michael pulled back with a smirk that sent sparks straight down Geoff’s spine, because fuck, there was no way he was the same downcast kid he’d been talking to just seconds before.

“Shit,” Geoff laughed, “You could- take your clothes off, yeah, and Gav’s too, I’ve been missing you both so much,”

“Sound good to you, Gav? Get naked for our Geoff, show him how well Team Nice Dynamite can look after each other?” Michael tugged Gavin’s hair, tilting his head up so he could bite at his chin, and when Gavin whined and nodded, he pulled back for a moment to tug his shirt off before biting his way down his chest.

“Mi _chael_ , not fair- you too, shit,”

“Yeah, I agree with Gav- I wanna see you-“

Gavin whined when Geoff spoke, and then he was pushing at Michael’s hands, making quick work of his shirt before attacking his jeans.

“Knew you’d be on my side, Gav,” It was so easy to praise him, and the way he smiled and nudged his head into Michael’s chest before glancing back at his shitty laptop, grinning and flushing when he saw Geoff’s eyes on him.

“Fucking- fucking  _cheating_ ,” Michael gasped, and Geoff couldn’t help but groan in agreement, because Gavin had finally managed to get Michael’s jeans down past his thighs and was licking up his cock.

“Not yet Gav- don’t make him come yet, I wanna see him ride you, okay?”

“ _Shit_ , Geoff,” Michael’s voice was halfway between a gasp and a laugh, a deliciously breathy sound that made Geoff smile.

Gavin didn’t say anything, just whining in response and rubbing himself closer to Michael. He ducked his head to catch Michael’s mouth in a kiss, Michael’s hands settling on his hips so naturally they looked like they fucking  _belonged_ there. And, to be fair, they fucking  _did_ , but they needed to have Geoff’s fingers trailing up Gav’s back, winding his hand in the space between Michael’s as he kissed up his back- and shit, he didn’t realise he had been saying all that out loud until Gavin groaned, “Yeah, Geoff, fuckin- need you here, you prick,”

“Want me to open myself up Geoff- or should we make him do it?” Michael reached towards their laptop, dragging it closer and blurring the picture for a moment before balancing out, and  _shit,_ that was a much better angle.

“Get Gav to do it, love the way it looks when- but you can help, yeah, fucking do that,” Geoff’s voice trailed off as he tugged his stupid shirt off and tossed it across the room. Gavin whined, staring right at him through the shitty webcam, and reached his hand out for the lube Michael was offering him.

Michael had swung his legs over Gavin, and had done  _something_  with the webcam so that Geoff could see the way Gavin’s hips were rolling up into Michael’s as he slid his hands up his legs. “Come on Gavin, fucking-“ Michael somehow managed to make the words both an order and a plead for relief, and Geoff grinned, palming himself almost absentmindedly.

He could tell exactly when Gavin teased a finger into Michael from the way their breathing hitched almost simultaneously and how his view fucking  _shuddered_. It stilled after a moment, and then Geoff could see the way Michael was rocking his hips down into Gavin’s hand, and he couldn’t help but let out a low moan, chuckling when Gavin jerked his hips up, panting a breathy “Geoff, fuck,”

“Yeah Gav? Be good for Michael- go on and- yeah, there you go, perfect,” Gavin’s eyes fluttered and he could totally tell that he’d done what he’d asked- crooked his fingers and stretched Michael wide, and knowing them they were probably up to three fingers by now. “Wanna go for four, Michael? I know you love the- the stretch, fuck,”

“Oh, Jesus fuck, yes,” Michael gasped, words running together, but somehow he was still holding the laptop steady, which,  _wow_ , Geoff could practically feel the effort it must be taking him in his own arms, Jesus.

“You heard him Gav, come on,” Gavin hummed breathily, twisting his wrist around and oh  _fuck_ , the noise Michael made was goddamn heavenly, this high gaspy and drawn out moan that made Geoff shiver. “Yeah, there you go,”

“Geoff, Gav- please, fuck,  _shit_ ,” Michael panted, hips rolling down into Gavin’s hand, camera shaking so that Geoff almost,  _almost_  missed the way Gavin’s mouth was hanging open, eyes blown wide and dark, but not quite.

He nodded, tilting his chin up to look Gavin in the eye. “Gonna fuck him good for me, aren’t you Gav? Give me a nice show to tide me over until I come back to you in a few days?”

“Yeah, yeah, okay-  _fuck_ ,” Gavin turned to fumble with something out of view, so Geoff made use of the time and shoved his pants off, sighing when he finally got a hand on his dick, smirking and making a show of it when Michael gasped his name. He didn’t speak again for a long moment, apart from a tiny whine when Gavin drew his fingers out, and then he was shifting the laptop again, resting it on the bed beside them, tilting the screen so that Geoff got a spectacular view when Michael finally sank down onto Gavin, nails scratching his hips as they both gasped.

Geoff groaned softly, his hand speeding up and doing that twisty thing he liked on every other stroke. “Michael, why don’t you- tell me how good he feels so I can decide how well I’m gonna fuck you both when I get home, shit,”

“Fuck, Geoff, I-“

Michael cut Gavin off, laughing breathily, “Shit, you wouldn’t believe how fucking-“ he paused, humming appreciatively and rocking his hips forward, “How fucking good he feels, so fucking- goddamn everywhere, I- He fucking- twitches every time you fucking say his name, I’m not even fucking gonna pretend to be jealous, it’s just-so fucking hot, Christ, Geoff,”

“Wanna fuck his mouth right now, so fucking bad, fucking  _look_  at you Gav, _Jesus_ , you’re gonna kill me someday,”

Gavin flushed at his words, and yeah, Michael was right, he  _did_  visibly react to his name, arms reaching up to clutch at Michael’s hip and waist, moaning a quiet “Fuck,” before guiding him upwards, glancing sideways at Geoff for approval.

He nodded, smiling at Gavin and laughing as he took in the way Geoff was sprawled basically naked on his bed and flushed bright red. “Yeah, Gav, that’s it,” was all he needed to say before he was moaning and shifting, helping Michael to rise up and start to fucking ride him, smiling and moaning at the familiar gasps of  _ohfuckthere_  and wishing that he could reach out and touch them, scratch his nails down Gavin’s chest and bite at the base of Michael’s neck, before realising he should really be saying this shit out loud, since he couldn’t actually  _do_  it.

Geoff got lost in the way their hips slammed together, helplessly narrating his every thought, which was increasingly becoming him just telling them how fucking hot they looked, but what the fuck ever.

“Fuck- Geoff,  _Michael_ , fucking- love you so much, oh my god,” Gavin gasped, breath hitching every few syllables as Michael rocked down onto him.

“Yeah, yeah, love you too Gav, Michael- shit,” He panted, hips jerking up into his fist as he watched Michael lean down and pull Gavin’s hair until he could kiss him, biting at his lips and rolling his hips to try and take Gavin even fucking deeper.

Gavin whined, hands scratching down Michael’s back, hips thrusting frantically and erratically, and fuck, as much as Geoff fucking  _loved_  touching Gavin while he was like this, watching him get all worked up and just sitting back and letting it happen was fucking great too.

Michael leaned back then, pausing to nip at a few spots on his neck before arching his back, anchoring his hands on Gav’s shoulders as he let out a desperate groan, head tipping back as Gavin whined.

“C’mon Gav- fucking, holy shit, fucking look at you, I can’t-  _crap_ , Geoff, fucking tell him, I can’t-“ Michael moaned between shaky breaths, turning his head to look directly at Geoff, and fucking  _wow_.

“Shit, I don’t- I’m gonna come so hard just from watching you two- Gavin, seriously, fuck- you look so fucking amazing, all fucking- worked up and shit, Gavin, holy fuck,” Gavin fucking  _purred_  at the praise, cracking his eyes open to look at him, his mouth hanging open as he moaned loud enough that Geoff knew he was really fucking close.

Michael could obviously tell too, judging by the way he was gasping and scratching his nails down Gavin’s chest. “Shit, come on Gav, fucking love you, _fuck_ -“

He slammed his hips down again, hand coming up to grab at his dick, and then Geoff was gone, gasping a quick ‘I love you’ amid the swearing and moans, eyes opening just in time to see Gavin, and then Michael lose it too, slumping towards each other with eyes that kept flicking from Geoff to right in front of them.

“Fucking- damn, you’re so hot,” Geoff smiled breathily, chuckling at the way Michael had slumped forwards, head resting on Gavin’s stupidly hairy chest.

“Screw you, Geoffrey,” Gavin mumbled, arm lazily moving to flip him off.

“Later,”

“Fucking hell yes,”


End file.
